Cosas que pasan entre rubios
by Zarite
Summary: Naruto/Ino./Spoilers/ El inicio de su amor no fue nada fácil, menos aún paso en segundos como fue el amor hacia Sasuke, pero fue mucho más doloroso.


_Los personajes de Naruto No me pertenecen._

**C**osas que pasan entre rubios.

Hay veces que Ino se pregunta la razón por la cual sigue recordando a Sasuke, es decir, él es un jodido cabrón que no le dio una mirada, solo un grotesco chasquido para alejarla.

Ino no se lamenta haberlo conocido, lo que se lamenta es haber cambiado delante de Sasuke, por poner una personalidad que no era suya. Ella era Ino Yamanaka joder, una atractiva rubia que no tiene que pedir amor, porque ya lo tiene, tampoco tiene que pedir atención, sin embargo con Sasuke era todo distinto, era tan...doloroso.

Él no miraba con amor, tampoco decía su nombre con cariño, él era todo lo opuesto que alguna vez pensó que quería como futuro marido.

Después de la marcha de Sasuke muchas cosas cambiaron, relativamente el apellido Uchiha empezó a olvidarse, con ello al traidor de Sasuke Uchiha, pero ella lo recordaba, no como aquel enfermizo amor que una vez sintió, si no por ser el amigo del estúpido de Naruto.

Del héroe que salvo la villa. Aunque Ino río cuando dijeron que Naruto era un héroe, para ella Naruto seguía siendo el mismo mocoso infantil y tonto, aunque mucho más grande, eso sí, seguía siendo idiota.

Ino tiene en la mente a Naruto, se pregunta como salvo la villa, como se las arreglo para vencer a Akatsuki, como puede seguir sonriendo cada vez que llegan noticias de que su amigo Uchiha cometió otro acto incorrecto. Naruto había cambiado en esos años, ahora con el rostro más maduro y una sonrisa algo afligida, era uno de los grandes ninjas de Konoha, y esos ojos que una vez enloquecieron a Ino, cambiaron a unos mas duros pero con chispa burlona en ellos.

Naruto ya no llevaba esa bobalicona sonrisa en los labios, sonreía sí, pero no como años atrás, ahora era más contenido. Ocultando sentimientos en su interior, seguramente explotaría en cualquier momento pensaba Ino.

Naruto seguía siendo Naruto, pero no como antes, Ino no sabía definirlo en realidad. Por eso cuando les toco una misión a los dos solos se asusto cuando él murmuro con seriedad que estuviera alerta.

¡Ella no era tonta! ¡Claro que estaría atenta!

Maldito Naruto y su tono de voz, pensó en ese momento.

Pasaron la misión en silencio, con el sonido irregular de los golpes que daban en los árboles cuando saltaban de rama en rama. Acamparon en otro silencio y se despidieron con un chasquido de lengua. Esa noche Ino no durmió, y agradeció no haberlo echo, ya que fueron atacados y tiene una cicatriz en la espalda como recordatorio.

Cuando completaron la misión Ino pregunto seriamente a Naruto.

—¿Donde esta aquel idiota que eras? Por lo menos con él pudo echar unas risas, pero contigo es como hablar contra una pared de cemento, imbécil.

Se alejo con paso decidido y la barbilla en alto.

**...**

Naruto no puede recordar cuando cambio tanto, sin reconocerse se ve en el espejo. Sigue viendo su pelo rubio y en punta, y sus ojos azules como un cielo limpio de nubes, también la piel tostada por el sol, algunas cicatrices pero sin importancia, pero lo que no deja de dar vuelta en sus labios.

Tiene una sonrisa, pero él no la siente como antes, la siente fingida y frígida.

Sus dedos mas largos, mas grandes y callosas, los músculos se sienten por su cuerpo, el brazo, el vientre, las piernas, sin un gramo de grasa.

Naruto gruñe y se quita el chaleco de Jonnin, empieza a ver por su departamento, irreconociblemente ordenado. Con otro gruñido entra en la ducha y se deja caer en el suelo, dejando que las gotas de agua caigan por su cuerpo, siente la caricia de las telas húmedas en la piel, con un suspiro cansado recarga la cabeza en la pared, frío.

Demasiado frío.

En su mente llega los recuerdos de Sasuke, maldito bastardo con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios, maldito cabrón más fuerte que él.

Algún día superaría a Sasuke y le daría una patada en el culo por salirse del camino ninja, le daría un puñetazo por hacer llorar a Sakura, y otro mas por preocupar a Kakashi, y luego vendría la patada en el culo, y le soltaría un '¡Te he ganado imbécil!'.

Sí, algún día haría eso y lo regresaría a la villa.

Naruto se duerme debajo de la ducha abierta, sin querer más recuerdos se sacudo entre pesadillas.


End file.
